UCWL Conqueror of the Ring
Card 30-Man Conqueror of the Ring Match; Winner gets a shot at the UCWL Championship at UCWL Holy-A-Shit Mania! UCWL Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs. Naruto Uzumaki Lucha Extrema Match for the UCWL Cyberspace Championship Light Yagami © vs. Terry Bogard "I Quit" Match Bindi Irwin vs. Hela UCWL Cyber-X Division Championship Timmy Turner © vs. Nova UCWL Women's Championship Bo Dennis © vs. Faith Connors UCWL vs. ZCW Big Bang Theory (Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper) vs. The Natural Predators (Braydon Goldman & Nathan Morgan) 30-Chief Hell's Kitchen Challenge; Winner faces Gordon Ramsey for the Hell's Kitchen Championship at UCWL Holy-A-Shit Mania! Preshow The Black Dragon (Kano & Tremor) vs. ?????? Six-Man Tag Team Match Dampierre, Ed, & Rain vs. El Stingray & Mucha! Lucha! (Rikochet & The Flea) Pan vs. Falke ConqueroroftheRingHellsKitchenChallenge.PNG ConqueroroftheRingBigBangTheoryvNatural Predators.PNG ConqueroroftheRingUCWLWomensChampionship.PNG ConqueroroftheRingUCWLCruiser-XDivisionChampionship.PNG ConqueroroftheRingBindiIrvinvHela.PNG ConqueroroftheRingUCWLCyberspaceChampionship.PNG ConqueroroftheRingUCWLChampionship.PNG ConqueroroftheRing30-ManConqueroftheRingMatch.PNG Results *P3. The Figaro Brothers (Edgar Roni Figaro & Sabin Rene Figaro) made their UCWL in-ring debut. *1. Scorpion was confronted by Chef Gordon Ramsey after the match. Scorpion attacked Ramsey and revealed himself to be Iron Chef Morimoto, making his first appearance in UCWL since Cold Day in Hell. *2. Zaiah Morgan got involved in the match and forced the DQ. *3. Spike Spiegel, who ended Terry Bogard's career in ACL, attacked Bogard and cost him the title. *4. Bo Dennis hits Faith Connors with Fade in Black on an exposed turnbuckle two times. After the match, Bo Dennis attacking Faith. After her beatings, Faith is stretched out of the arena to a nearby hospital. *5. A photographer from earlier in the night distracted the ref, allowing Timmy to capitalize and retain the title. The photographer revealed himself to be Cosmo in disguise. *6. During the match to the end, Ashura went backfired as Captain Marvel, Shimmer, & Shine attacked them allows Bindi Irwin to make Hela say "I Quit!". *7. After the match, Ichigo attacked Naruto but after some time, Naruto returned the favor, hitting three Rasengans in the middle of the ring. *8. Dante cashed in his Money in the Bank contract he won at Blood Sweat and Tears X. During the live-stream for the event, Lonestarr officially recognized the title change and declared Dante to be the new champion. *9. Luffy sent himself and Naruto over the top rope to the floor at the same time, to the point where both Luffy and Naruto's feet hit the ground simultaneously. The show officially went off the air with no definitive winner being announced. 30-Chef Hell's Kitchen Challenge * 30-Men Conqueror of the Ring Match *Spike Spiegel was supposed to be #26 until Terry Bogard jumps and assaults him. Then Terry takes Spike's spot. *Timmy Turner was supposed to be #29, but Naruto Uzumaki jumps and assaults him. Then Naruto takes Timmy's spot. Miscellaneous *Before the first match began, the General Manager, Phil Coulson made his return to address the fans, saying he would watch the show in attendance as a fan, and then be back in charge starting on the next episode of Showdown. Category:UCWL Category:CPV's Category:2019 Category:CAW Royal Rumbles